


Pillowtalk

by witchofhell



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Jealousy, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Romantic Fluff, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofhell/pseuds/witchofhell
Summary: “You’re just a softie.” and “You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one.” A piece of fluff which contains these prompts. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 9





	Pillowtalk

Recently it’s been very busy for you and Negan. After taking over a new place with your boyfriend your quality time starts to get lessen. Forming a new authority was hard and keeping people in line was harder.

The Sanctuary had ruled by a horrible excuse of a man for a long time. When you and your boyfriend Negan came across the place you two thought maybe you finally found your permanent home. All of your old groups had been slaughtered but you two managed to survive.

At first, everything seemed okay with your new home. Negan was working right under the leader. He charmed the douche in such a short time. After all Negan was a born-ready leader and sharp.

But things started getting weird after a month or so. Several disgusting incidents as rape and physical abuse took place and that shit excuse of a leader just gave the people who’s been abused a pep talk about how they must protect themselves.

Not too long after the events, you and Negan started to spend long nights over discussing how you can discard the leader and take charge. No one deserved this bad treatment even if it’s apocalypse.

So, that was how you had taken over the position as leaders. Negan was proud to lead with you along his side. Things were getting better, but the leadership also brought long working hours and frequent runs to turn this place into a proper and safe one.

Negan has been gone for two days with a few men, they were looking for supplies and trustworthy people to bring back. The Sanctuary had its resident but with the new changes Negan found himself in need of more people.

You huffed as you finished your work at the inventory. You took the job of finding people, especially women, a job. That misogynistic asshole considered women nothing but a doormat. So, you paid extreme attention to give everyone a fair and suitable job.

Feeling tired and hungry you took faster steps to your room, smiling and having a small talk with people on the way. You were content with the things.

There was one thing which bothers you. After becoming the leader, Negan became the new attraction of some single women. They tried to threw themselves at him repeatedly, but he brushed them off instantly, though it did nothing to lessen your jealousy.

Just as you reached the door one of your assistants came next to you, she seemed out of breath.

‘Y/N, they’re back.’ She said with a cheerful tone.

Knowing Jane, you knew what she was talking about. Her husband was Negan’s right hand man Simon, so it was no surprise that she looks over the moon.

Despite all of your exhaustion, you immediately started toward downstairs. You and Negan has been together for a year now, but the time did nothing to appease your love and respect for each other.

Just as you stepped out of the gates, you met with a pair of familiar hazel eyes. Without giving a thought you just jumped into your lover’s arms.

Negan let out an amused chuckle. His deep voice rumbled through your ears. This man made you nothing but crazy for himself.

‘Fuck! Somebody’s missed me.’ Negan kissed your jaw, starting his way down to your neck.

‘Shut up. As you wouldn’t miss me if I go away for days.’ You nudged your nose along his.

‘Bold of you to assume that I’d leave you alone babe. You know me, I would get so lonely; especially at night.’ He smirked mischievously.

‘You horny bastard. Here I thought my boyfriend would be too sad staying without me.’ You feigned a hurt expression.

‘Sweetheart, you know what I mean. Also, you fucking know well that me and my dick don’t do fine without your smoking hot body.’ He grabbed your ass, making a scene for everyone without giving a damn.

‘Negan!’ you tried pushing him but ending up bursting into giggles.

After some more dallying with each other you finally decided to go back to your room so you can have some rest.

Along the way you came across Sherry, she was one of the women who tried getting into your boyfriend’s pants.

‘Oh, Negan. You’re back safe and sound. Thank God.’ She said with a sickeningly sweet tone.

‘Fuck yeah, I mean I’m invincible and my girl knows how strong I am.’ He bit his bottom lip teasingly. You know Negan was just fucking with her. He was well aware of the fact that his recent position piqued interest of some women and he made it his mission to mock them, repeatedly.

Although Negan was handling himself well you couldn’t help your jealousy. Negan’s been always a handsome man and now with being in charge his admirers started to increase. They weren’t getting the fact that he’s taken. No matter how hard he tries.

Putting an annoying smile on your face you cleared your throat before speaking. ‘Babe, do you mind reminding me how strong you are?’ You stood on your toes and bit his earlobe. ‘I might be forgetting it. You being gone and me being lonely…’ You put your hand on his chest, slightly fisting his white t-shirt to feel his toned body.

Negan didn’t even try to hold his growl back. ‘As you can fucking see I’m busy as shit right now, need to take care of my girl. So, have a nice day Shirley.’ Negan walked away nonchalantly but you failed at holding your laugh as you saw Sherry’s face when Negan called her Shirley.

When you reached to your room Negan let himself down on the bed. He was clearly exhausted and sleepy as fuck.

‘Doll, as much as I’d like to fuck your brains out for hours daddy needs his fucking beauty sleep. So, take of your clothes and lie down with me.’ He looked at you with his pleading puppy eyes.

Honestly, you were in no state to decline his offer since you too were exhausted as fuck, but his puppy eyes also made your heart flutter. ‘I lay with you if you take your shirt off.’

‘Dirty girl, never failing to amaze me.’ He bit his lower lip while chuckling. Started getting out of his shirt slowly, giving you a funny show.

You giggled loudly. ‘You know what Negan? You’d suck as a stripper.’ You straddled his hips.

‘Now why would you fucking say that and hurt my feelings baby doll?’ He faked a pout.

‘C’mon big boy, I need sleep as much as you. I’ve been working off my ass for all day.’ You hit him back to bed and put your head on his chest, playing with short curls on his chest.

‘Mmh. I’m gonna fucking remind you how talented I am with my dick and moves, after I fucking sleep.’ He mumbled sleepily and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

You felt a movement behind you and stirred. Your body was protesting for you to go back to sleep.

‘Fuck!’ you let out a yawn and turned around. You found yourself sprawled out on Negan.

‘What the hell Negan?’ you whined sleepily.

‘Doll, I don’t know if you fucking notice, but you’re using me as your own pillow.’ He huffed.

You raised your head with an annoying expression on your face. ‘Oh, pardon me mister. You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one.’ You stated as a matter of fact.

‘You’re lucky you’re fucking cute, lie down baby.’ He muttered in a loving voice.

‘Did you seriously wake me up for that and now you’re telling me to continue using you as my fucking personal pillow?’ You hissed, getting interrupted while sleeping is one of the things you despised the most.

‘Babe, c’mon let’s go back to sleep and after that we can make sweet love.’ He begged with his eyes closed.

‘What? You, Negan, are going to make love to me? You’re just a softie.’ You let out a laugh.

‘Don’t tempt me little girl.’ He tried to sound stern as possible, but the exhaustion was clear in his deep tone.

‘Oh, what would you fucking do, daddy?’

In an instant he flipped you over and now standing between your legs, thrusting into your pelvis slowly.

You couldn’t help but let out a satisfied moan.

‘What were you saying baby girl?’ He chuckled with an erotic undertone in his voice.

‘Fuck! Negan, stop teasing and get into it!’ You started grinding yourself on him.

You aren’t getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
